


No Longer Alone

by ryuzakilives



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alucard, Emotional Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Teasing, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuzakilives/pseuds/ryuzakilives
Summary: Adrian takes you to the forest, to show you something. You have a nice time and, well, the situation  d e v e l o p s  itself *wink wonk*
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Male Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Male Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For context!
> 
> You are a Dhampir, like Adrian. Your vampire parent knew Dracula, and they both thought it'd be good for you to know each other, and so you grew up as friends.  
> You were out of the country, studying, when Lisa passed, Dracula started to build his night army, Adrian fought him for the first time and then went to sleep. When you came back, you found out about everything and started looking for him. You found him with Trevor and Sypha, right after they decided to work together, and you joined them.  
> This happens after the end of S2, when Sypha and Trevor leave, but you stay with Adrian in the castle. You live together for a few months, remembering your old friendship and discovering that maybe that's not all it is.

“I want to take you somewhere.” Was the first thing Adrian said as you sat down for breakfast at sunset. You looked up, eyebrows raised curiously. “It’s a, um… spot in the woods I think you’ll like.” He sounded shy.

“Alright.” You agreed, with a smile. “When?”

A few hours later, he guided you through the forest. It was a gorgeous full moon, and all around you were the sounds of wild creatures going about their lives. You walked for about thirty minutes, through thick woods, until you could barely see the sky above. But, suddenly, there was a clearing, and the moonlight shone above the lake and the small waterfall before you. Adrian looked at you, nervous about whether you’d like it or not, but you didn’t notice. You were in awe of the night sky, and all the stars that were visible from down there. There were fireflies above the water and around the trees, and the sound of the waterfall wasn’t too loud, but still there. You smiled, not sure on what to focus on first, and he knew you loved it.

He, then, put down the bag he carried, and you watched as he unpacked it. You hadn’t seen him put it together, so you wondered what it contained. He pulled out a bottle of white wine and two glasses, and you smiled. Next, he started taking out pieces of something you soon realized was a small telescope, unassembled. You kneeled next to him and started putting the pieces together.

“You still like astronomy, right?” He asked, quietly, as he watched you.

“Yes.” You smiled, eyes glowing. “I love it. I love… this.” He smiled back.

He poured you both a glass of wine, as you looked through the telescope.

“Look.” You pointed. “There’s Mars. It’s visible to the naked eye. Even for humans.” You added, and he laughed softly. “But take a look at it up close.”

“And, right above it, there’s Pisces. And to the left, Aries. And right above it again-”

“Triangulum.” He said, still looking through the telescope.

“Yes.” You smiled “That one’s great.”

You spent a while like that, drinking wine and pointing out planets and constellations. He listened to you, and you had missed that so much.

Later, you were both lying down in the grass, side by side. “Wait, I think Canis Major is starting to appear.” You pointed again. “That brightest one, right on its chest, is Sirius. Gods, I hadn’t realized we were up here for so long.” You laughed.

You noticed Adrian was staring at you, but his thoughts didn’t seem to be focused on what you were saying anymore. Turning your head to face him, you asked:

“What are you thinking about?” With very little pause, he replied, still with a lost look in his eyes:

“That your lips look so inviting.”

Your stomach dropped. His jaw did too, and it was like he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked as if he couldn’t believe he had just said that. You couldn’t either.

“I’m sorry” he almost whispered, finally looking at your eyes directly, but for only a few instants. “I- I don’t know why I said that.”

“No, don’t.” You managed to get some words out, amidst the shock. “Don’t apologize.” You touched his sleeve slightly, unsure of what to do with yourself. That was, in fact, one of the best things you’d heard in your life, but you had no idea how to proceed now.

He looked you in the eyes again, embarrassed, but didn’t seem to mind your touch. For some reason you were still afraid to make a move, even though he had just said that. Gathering all the courage you hadn’t spent in romantic endeavors for, well, your whole life, you turned your body to face him and took your hand to his cheek. He didn’t move away. Leaning forward, you brought your lips together.

His body stiffened for a second, eyes open wide, before melting into your arms. Just after a few seconds you pulled away a bit, to check if it was all good. His breath was shallow against your skin, and he pulled you back in for more, fingers already tangled in your hair. You couldn’t remember being kissed with such passion, such depth, ever before. The way he pulled you closer and on top of himself, the way he bit your bottom lip and slid his tongue in your mouth felt like he desperately wanted you as close as possible. Like he needed it.

Soon you were settled between his thighs, one arm on the ground for support, the other around his waist. He let out faint sounds every time your hand reached a new spot, every time your tongue did something different. But, when you moved down and started to kiss his neck, he positively moaned. His legs were suddenly wrapped around yours, and his fingers slid from your hair to your back, under your shirt, as you left wet kisses and brushed your fangs against his sensitive skin.

He reached for your waist and pulled your shirt from inside your trousers, sliding his hands under it and trailing his fingernails up and down your back, causing you to shiver and sigh against his neck. He kept pulling the fabric up, until you realized what he was doing, and got up to take it off yourself. He ran his hands firmly all over your torso as you did it, brushing over your nipples and staring at you, in awe. Throwing the shirt to the side, you bent down and started kissing his stomach slowly, as you lift up his own garments, moving your mouth up to the next naked spot. He also took it off himself, eager for more, and gasped when you wrapped your lips around his nipple. His hands were firmly on your hair as you sucked on it, massaging the other one with your fingers and vice versa. Unconsciously, he lifted up his hips, pressing them harder against yours, and you groaned softly, instinctively repeating the movement. You could both feel each other’s erections rubbing against your own, and his soft and low moans became more frequent as you pressed down on him rhythmically.

You started to move down again, trailing kisses on the middle of his abdomen, feeling his muscles contract and shiver as you breathed against his skin. Reaching his trousers, you looked up and he nodded quickly, panting. You undid the buttons and left more kisses where the trail of hair began. Pulling the pants off slowly, you put them aside and softly touched his bulge over the underwear fabric. He arched his back slightly, hand gripping your shoulder firmly. Very gently, you massaged and kissed him over the fabric, unintentionally teasing his senses. He gasped and moaned, and eventually panted:

“T-take them off.”

A smile lifted the corner of your lips, as you complied. His erection freed, he squirmed a little, so needy to have it touched. But, as you brought your face down again, you put one of his thighs over your shoulder and started to work on the soft inner skin. He moaned, frustrated, as your face brushed ever so slightly against his dick when you moved to the other side, making sure to give it the same amount of attention, from the top, near his knees, to his crotch, so close that he could feel your breath against his swollen glans, but not touching it. At this point, it was twitching as he squirmed and panted. Finally, he moaned:

“A-ah… Please…”

You looked at him for a second, his flustered face and hooded eyes, begging you to take him in your mouth. He was beautiful. You hadn’t fully realized how much he wanted it yet. And so, you did. And he let out a low and raspy sound of relief, letting his head fall back and his eyes roll with pleasure. You held his dick with one hand, while caressing his torso with the other and sucking on the sensitive tip, swirling your tongue around it. Then, you started moving your mouth up and down, taking all of it and then just licking the tip, and repeating. His hands gripped your shoulders hard, and you could feel his claws coming out and poking your skin. Then, he grabbed your hand from his chest and took your index and middle finger into his mouth, making them slick with saliva. Pushing your hand down, he whispered:

“Go on.”

You stared at him for a few instants, trying to make sure you knew what he meant, but as he propped his hips up slightly and spread his legs further, you were pretty certain the message was received. With one hand still jerking him off, you moved your mouth down and started prepping him. He sighed heavily as you slid your tongue in, which was followed by your index. You watched him as his body melted around you, eyes half closed and open lips, his fangs out clear as day. You kept working on his dick while moving your finger around inside him, then in and almost out slowly, until he moaned, while tangling his fingers in your hair, firmly but gently:

“More, p-please.”

Loving and extremely surprised by the way he explicitly desired and asked for your touches, you slid your second digit in, not releasing his dick from your lips. It was slippery from your mouth and the pre cum that oozed abundantly at this point, which was only increased by your fingers hitting his prostate. As you fingered him, he started to move his hips forward and upwards, his back arched and his moans growing louder.

“Fuck!” He gasped, suddenly “W-wait.”

You stopped moving and looked up inquisitively. Panting, he pulled your shoulders up towards him.

“Come here”, he whispered. “My turn.”

Sitting up, he unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down with the underwear. Sliding his fingers from your chest to your crotch, he grabbed your dick, that was also wet, and rubbed it softly. You gasped slightly and leaned on his shoulders for support. He looked you in the eyes as his touch became firmer. He ran his tongue over your lips as you let out soft moans, and kissed you slowly, his fingers rubbing one of your nipples. With a sound that was almost like a hiss, he kissed your neck, and you felt his fangs on your skin. You couldn’t help but to moan louder, grabbing his hair instinctively as he licked, sucked and bit your body, from your neck down to your chest and nipples, over your stomach and, finally, to your cock, that he still held firmly in his hand. He ran his tongue over the whole extension of your erection, staring at you while you shivered and trembled, covering your mouth to try and be quieter. With a soft smile, he held your hand and pulled it away from your face, placing it in his hair again, never breaking eye contact. You felt like you were blushing, but entangled your fingers in his hair anyway.

Then, he lay down again, guiding your hips to settle over him, your dick still in hand, your hand still on his hair, the other one on the floor for support. You were almost unable to look away from his lips around you, from his bright eyes and the almost savage look in them as he devoured you.

“O-oh… f-” you gasped, trembling, as he held your hips firmly and pulled them forward, fitting all of you in his mouth. He kept holding you and guiding your body to move in and out, slowly and deeply. Your eyes were closed shut and you started to feel light headed, your breath running erratic and gasping. He, then, ran his claws over your entire torso, back and thighs, making more shivers spread through your body. A little while after, you felt his mouth moving away, and opened your eyes to see him still looking directly into them, his tongue swirling casually around your dick’s oozing tip, a soft smile on his lips.

Then, he started moving back from under you, signaling for you to come between his thighs again. His arms were around your neck, and you held one of his legs at your side, as you placed yourself at his entrance, looking at him for confirmation. He nodded, and you slid in slowly. You both groaned deeply as you pushed yourself into him. You buried your face in his neck, overwhelmed by the sensations of being completely enveloped by him, as he wrapped his legs around your hips, keeping you as close as possible. He let out low and raspy moans each time you moved in deeply and slowly, his claws buried in your skin, his eyelids heavy with pleasure. Your hands roamed his body as you thrust forward, you wanted to feel every inch of him. His slippery erection was trapped between your torsos, and you purposefully pressed down on it as you moved. You started going upwards from his neck, kissing his jaw and his chin. But, then, as you were about to kiss his lips, you saw a single tear run down his cheek. Your heart clenched, and you immediately pulled out and stopped.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, voice trembling. He looked confused as to why you had backed away.

“What? Why?” He put his hands on your shoulders again, sitting up closer to you.

“You’re-” You stuttered, signaling to his face. “…Crying. What did I do?”

“Oh” He realized, taking his hand to his cheek and wiping it. He smiled softly as his eyes met yours. “Nothing’s wrong, I just… I-” His eyes drifted away.

You kept looking at him, confused, worried, afraid.

“I just feel _really_ good.” He finished, running his hands over your neck and smiling.

“Oh.” You muttered. “Are you sure?”

“Yes” He held your face with both hands. “I promise. You’re just… You’re so good to me and I just feel… I’m happy.” He laughed softly.

You were filled with relief, and those words were the sweetest things you had ever heard. You held his hand on your face and kissed his palm gently, not knowing exactly what to say to that.

“Okay.” You whispered. “That’s… all I’ve ever wanted to hear.”

His smile widened and his eyes glowed as he pulled you back in for a gentle kiss, his hands running slowly through your hair. He smiled as he kissed you, as it gradually got deeper, as his hands moved down your torso and started massaging your dick again. You moaned against his mouth. Then, he rolled you over and sat on top of you, kissing your neck and licking behind your ear. Sitting up, he held your erection and placed it inside himself again. You groaned deeply, and squeezed your eyes shut, holding his waist with both hands as he rode you slowly, his long fingers all over your chest.

You looked up at him, in all of his majesty, the way his muscles flexed and extended as he moved, the way his golden hair draped over his shoulders, the stray strands falling messily on his face, and all you could think about was how you’d do anything for him. All you wanted was to give him every ounce of happiness the world had to offer, and the fact that he was finally feeling some of it, after gods know how long, and it had something, anything, to do with you flooded your chest with indescribable bliss, and you felt like crying yourself.

You ran your hands slowly over his abdomen and chest, absorbing every detail, every curve of his skin, every scar that made your heart sting. You touched his face and he held your hand, leaning into your touch, strands of hair entangled around your fingers. You wanted to record that vision into your brain, memorize it, have it with you for as long as you lived.

Then, he moaned heavily and bit his lip, leaning forward. You must have hit a good spot, you thought. To help, you held his dick, that bounced on your lap with his movement, and stroked it firmly. He whimpered shakily and bent over even more, his elbows supporting him on top of your body. His face was so close, his glistening skin and damp hair, his open mouth letting out sounds that graced your ears and about which you’d think for days on end. He moved his hands upwards to your face, and brushed his thumb on your lower lip, before kissing you again. He had started to ride you faster, and the kiss was messy and wet and desperate, his hair falling in curtains around your faces, your breaths getting mixed together.

The pace he kept was bringing you to the edge, it was too much and too good, and you were afraid you’d end up cumming way before him and messing up his rhythm. However, right as you thought you couldn’t hold it any longer, his entire body shook and he moaned deeper than ever against your ear, pressing his face on your neck in a rush of sensations, his hands gripping you tightly, and that was it for you. Your orgasm came immediately after his, one hand holding his ass firmly and the other getting filled with the cum that shot from his dick. It was long and foggy and overwhelming and _incredible_ , and by the end of it you were both drained, panting, his body spread over yours, sweaty, trembling. You stayed like that, you don’t know for how long. Feeling his weight down over you, his heavy breaths against your skin. He felt your chest moving up and down heavily, and how strongly your heart beat. Neither of you wanted to move.

But you did, eventually, and started to get dressed. You felt kind of awkward, but not in a terrible way, so you said, as you put your pants back on:

“A shower would be great right now.”

Adrian chuckled. “Yeah…” He started to agree, turning around to face you, but stopped, seeing the claw marks all over your back. “Oh, gods, I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” You looked at him, as he walked closer and hovered his fingertips over your scratched skin. “Oh!” you laughed slightly. “Don’t worry about that. You know they’ll heal pretty fast.”

“Y-yeah, but… still…” You could tell he felt really bad.

“I actually, um…” You rubbed the back of your neck, suddenly embarrassed again. “I think it’s hot.”

He raised one eyebrow, looking away from the marks and into your eyes.

“ _Really?_ ” He asked, hints of a playful tone in his voice.

“Yeah…” You shrugged, putting your hands on his shoulders. “So, um… Feel free to do it more?”

He smirked and then laughed, wrapping his arms around your neck and kissing you.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to d e l e t e the events in S3 because he deserves better. You're in the castle with him, so the Taka and Sumi situation simply can't happen. He's happy and loved again.


End file.
